


A Distressful Dragon

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Humor, Knight Bucky, Knight Steve, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: “Anytime now would be great!” hissed Tony.“I’m trying!” muttered Bucky from behind. “The rope is knotted with magic, not opposable thumbs. How bout’ next time, you save me from the fire-breathing dragon instead?”





	A Distressful Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> For the 2018 Fandom Stocking - I hope you like it!

“Anytime now would be great!” hissed Tony. **  
**

“I’m trying!” muttered Bucky from behind. “The rope is knotted with magic, not opposable thumbs. How bout’ next time, you save me from the fire-breathing dragon instead?”

“Gladly!” Tony tugged at the ropes binding his hands behind his back once again. It was entirely unfair that out of the entire group, with all of Tony’s knights with very shiny armour, Tony was kidnapped once again. “Next time, you can sit around here trying to convince the dragon not to eat you, while  _I’ll_ rush in dramatically at the last moment to save you. I’ll even dip you and kiss you.”

Bucky snorted. “Deal. You’re gonna have to somehow convince all the dragons and everyone else to stop kidnapping you first.”

Tony scowled, but kept his eyes locked onto the giant fire-breathing dragon. Thankfully the dragon’s attention was currently on the screaming Steve, waving his arms to maintain the distraction.

Tony had to give it to him, the giant shield that Tony always complained looked too much like a target was doing its job well. Flames shot out again as the dragon roared at Steve, who jumped and leaped behind a pillar. “Not that I’m not grateful or anything honey, but why is Steve the only backup you brought?”

“Because,” grit Bucky, still filing away at the ropes with his sword, “the plan was to grab you and run, not to keep fighting-”

“And you thought, out of all the knights at your disposal, _Steve_ was the most fitting person for that?”

“-you try telling the Captain to sit out of a fight. Plus, you have to admit, he’s probably the best distraction we’ve got. See, look how happy he looks over there.”

They watched together as Steve enthusiastically banged his sword and shield together while running around. Bucky shook his head, amused. “He’s been itching for a fight ever since he's been forced on bed rest for the past month.Sam and Natasha are out back waiting in case he needs to be dragged out.” 

The ropes were almost loose enough for Tony to slip free. Bucky continued, “And besides, I thought you said you weren’t your everyday, damsel-in-distress-”

“Considering that my feet are very much asleep , I take that back. I am very much in distress.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we?” answered Bucky fondly.

The ropes fell to the ground and Tony’s legs gave out from under him. Thankfully, Bucky swept him off his feet before he could face plant into the ground. “Sorry sweetheart, I thought you were kidding.”

Tony grit his teeth. “I’m fine. You can put me down now.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, adjusting his grip a bit to hug Tony closer to his chest. “I don’t think so. Grab my sword and bag will you?”

Tony waited for Bucky to squat down and grabbed the bag and the sword off the ground. Hugging behind another pillar, Bucky peeked around the corner. “Your gauntlets are in the bag. You can cover us while I get us outta here.”

Tony brightened as he pulled his gauntlets on, the runes whirring as the palms glowed to life. “I love you.”

Bucky darted behind the next pillar. “Are you talking to me, or the gauntlets?”

“Both,” replied Tony cheerfully, his arms outstretched behind Bucky to take aim. He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Bucky’s nose. “I can love both.”

Tony watched as Bucky bit back a grin. It wouldn’t do them any good to catch the dragon’s attention now. He felt a warmth rush through him when Bucky’s eyes softened. Bucky glanced over his shoulder, “I love you too. Now, let’s go save Steve before he starts singing.  _That_  would be distressful to everyone.”


End file.
